Jake Holling
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Megaforce Black |-|2 = }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Ultra Megaforce Black |-|3 = }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Super Megaforce Green |color1 = black |color2 = green |label = Megaforce Black |label2 = Ultra Megaforce Black |label3 = Super Megaforce Green |shadeofcolor = green }} Jake Holling is Megaforce Black, the Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green, the Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Jake has a crush on Gia Moran. One day after school, Jake went to Ernie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Gia and himself. At the same time, Jake, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Jake decided to flirt with Gia. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Jake and Gia followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Jake and Gia called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce with Emma.]] With Harwood City being attacked, Jake and Gia return to the command center. Gosei presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Jake notices he is now Green. Gosei prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Jake gets jealous when Orion joins the team. But he has to put it aside when they are both the only ones left standing. Jake must help Orion unlock his "hidden" Gold Mode. Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Jake. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. When the Mega Rangers were confronted by a top Armada general, Damaras, Troy was captured while Noah, Gia, Emma, and Orion were injured by Damaras' assault, leaving Jake the last Ranger standing. As the only one able to fight, Jake went to rescue Troy, who was due to be executed under the orders of the newly arrived Emperor Mavro. Facing Damaras, Jake was able to distract the Armada's forces as Tensou set Troy free. With the other Mega Rangers having recovered and united with Jake and Troy, Damaras was soon defeated by the team. Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day. Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. He also is a great soccer player. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pdqIlJy8uio Ranger Powers - Ultra Megaforce Black= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Snake Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Green= - Legendary Mode= - Turbo Green= Green Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Galaxy Green= Galaxy Green ;Arsenal: *Quasar Saber *Transblaster Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - SPD Green= - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Green Ranger SWAT Mode ;Arsenal: *Delta Enforcer This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Mystic Green= Green Mystic Ranger ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 18, LBEV - Ranger Green= Ranger Operator Series Green ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Turbo Axe Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 9, 14 - Samurai Green= Green Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Green= Legendary Squadron Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10 - Prism Green= unnamed Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Prism Punch"' This form is exclusive to SM Episode 9 }} - Black Rangers= - Alien Black= Black Alien Ranger ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Space Black= Black Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Battlizer Gauntlet This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition - Wild Force Black= Black Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 4 - Dino Thunder Black= Black Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Brachio Staff This form is exclusive to SM Episode 12 - Blitz Black= Black Ranger ;Arsenal: *Blitz Blaster ;Attacks: *'"Griffin Magma Galaxy"' Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV }} - Other Colors= - Overdrive Red= Red Overdrive Ranger ;Arsenal: *Drive Defender This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Jungle Fury Wolf= Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger Appearances: SM Episodes 3, 6 }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Green= The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Jake Holling was portrayed by Azim Rizk. When morphed, Jake was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Black; later served as Super Megaforce Blue), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Green; previously served as Megaforce Red), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed his name as "Baron", just like Kevin. Notes *Jake is the first snake-themed Power Ranger. *Similar to Zack Taylor, Jake is also characterized as being outgoing and flirtatious, along with wielding an axe. He also seems to have a similar style of dance. *His Ranger color role being started out as a Black Ranger before becoming a Green Ranger is more similar to Adam Park than both Tommy Oliver and Carlos Vallerte. Counterpart notes *Jake shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He was one of four Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams until Beast Morphers as Gold and Silver would be Orion's counterparts (in a similar manner to Gem and Gemmma) instead of being his and Emma's counterparts. **2 of Jake’s counterparts (Ninja Steel White and HyperForce Black) were originally female. *3 of Jake’s counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and Ninja Steel White) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. *5 Green Rangers (Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, Green Chameleon Warrior, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger and Supersonic Green) and 7 Black Rangers (Phantom Ranger, Magna Defender, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Black, and Dino Charge Black Ranger) are not Jake’s counterparts. *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers is the only Ranger team where Jake does not have a counterpart. Legendary Ranger Modes *Of all of his forms, SPD Green is Jake's most used Green Ranger with four, including his SWAT Mode. His most used Black Ranger is Mighty Morphin Black with two. His most non-Green and Black Ranger counterparts is Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger with two each. Green Turbo Ranger and Prism Green are his least used Green Ranger forms while Black Alien Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, and Blitz Black are his least used Black Ranger forms at one each while Crimson Thunder Ranger is his least used non-Green and Black Ranger forms at each. However, Jake has never transformed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Green or the Black Overdrive Ranger. Appearances See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Black Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi